


Terms of This Engagement

by Siknakaliux



Category: Gacha World (Video Game)
Genre: Ace is human here, Bank Robbery, Both have actual names cuz whynot, Conflict of Interests, Gambling, Gang Violence, Gen, Just a note here:, Poisoning, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: One has an unpaid debt to owe, and another seeks revenge. But despite their situations, fate makes decisions all the same.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, things are a bit different here:  
> 1) Dice has a given name (Just a headcanon)  
> 2) Ace is human

Ace went silent for a moment, and thought out what exactly he's gotten himself into. A lot has changed since their last encounter, and certainly his position on Dice's deal wasn't the greatest time to argue about, he had to think it out.

The cylinder turned, the hammer dropped and the gun clicked as the firing pin hit an empty chamber.

Dice spun the cylinder and pulled back the cocking hammer, then put the gun down in front of him. Ace listened to the rainwater dripping on the concrete. Normally with a large gun like that there would be a possibility to see where the round's chambered, but not in a dark room where the only light source is through cracks in the plywoods over the windows.

"You said you wanted something interesting," Dice speaks up. "This is it, Adams. Tell me where the drop is, and I'll give you your share."

"You and I both know you'll kill me right after you get the payload."

"I wouldn't be so sure, I might kill you right now." Dice pointed the gun at Ace's head and squeezed the trigger. Ace could see the chambers shift around, the trigger lock into place, and the hammer drop.

_(Click)_

Ace took out his cell and flipped it open. He brings up the photo of the briefcase and holds up the phone so Dice could see. He knew this moment would arrive, but not under these circumstances. Dice didn't just want proof that Ace had the money. He wanted to show him that he was willing to risk it on a game of Russian roulette.

"That's it, then?" Dice sighs, slightly irritated. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Now you know I have the money, I want to see my cut." Ace replies, his Russian accent getting on Dice's nerves, only slightly.

"You're clever, _mo charaid_ , but not very smart. I still have the whole evening to work on you and I can make you talk, if I have to."

"You think you can break me in a couple of hours? Good luck, my friend.. You know I'm not weak, and I'm not dumb."

"I have ways."

Ace shook his head, grinning. "I'm not scared of your gun."

Dice held it up. "Oh, this? No, this is just for my own amusement. When the time comes, you'll talk, but not because everyone talks, you'll talk because you'd rather play my game then sit there and wait for me to kill you. You'll talk because you don't have any other choice."

Dice pointed the gun at Ace again and pulled the trigger.

_(Click)_

He lays the gun down on the table between them. Ace stayed silent for a minute and looked at his reflection in the barrel.

"You'll talk," Dice growls. "Because after all you want to live, more than you want to get paid."

"You've got it backward," Ace counters, crossing his arms. Dice cracked his knuckles and folded his hands on the table.

"You're the one who wants to live," He continues, "and I'm the one who wants to get paid. If I were to die right now, I'd be fine with that. You don't know much about me after all those years, but I'm not in this to win. I do this because I can't think of anything more interesting to do with my time. If you were to kill me, torture me right here, I wouldn't say a word. Then once I'm gone you'll have a big problem.. I've stashed the money and no one but me knows where it is."

Dice remains silent, listening on.

"At the end of the day," Ace continues on. "I think you care more about keeping your _merzkiy_ self out of prison than you do about breaking me. Even if you don't believe me, you'll make a deal anyway. It's much cheaper for you to do so than take another chance with that gun."

Dice eyes Ace in perfect silence. He's calm, but slightly furious, though emotionless. He grabs the gun from the table, aims and pulls the trigger. The hammer fell and clicks.

Ace didn't flinch. He didn't even blink. He stares at Dice, wondering if he himself could break down first.

"If you kill me," Ace explains, "You'll lose countless times of what I have. Give me what I want and I'll make your problem disappear before the time's up, your call."

Dice drops the cylinder on his gun, slides another bullet in, spun the chambers, pulled back the hammer and fires.

_(Click)_

"You're testing your luck, friend.." Ace taunts, now beginning to see Dice's anger. "Every time you pull that trigger, you run a chance of shooting _yourself_ in the head. You can't break me and you won't get me to back down. Just take the deal."

Dice slams the gun on the table. The corner of his mouth twitched just once, his eyes showing a great deal of frustration. It was his tell- A brief glimpse into his thoughts that this was over as soon as it was started.


	2. Maniac Adversity

> _- **" Jack " Ace Adams** _
> 
> _- **Neon City - No District** _
> 
> _- **1 Year Ago  
> ** _

_"Money holds power, Jackie.."_ Dice's words echo through my mind, and I now see his meaning, after so long of pondering. _"Everything you've ever dreamed of.. All lies in what you hold currently."_

I had no idea how bad the heist would go.

I don't recall much of what happened in the days I sided with Dice, his promises of riches tempting, his unpaid debts, but I remember feeling both confident and scared. Fear is part of the job, of course. Anyone who isn't scared to walk into a bank with a weapon is nuts.

But I've done this before, so I thought I knew what I was getting myself into. I thought I knew the bank, I thought I knew the routine. I thought I knew the challenges I'd encounter, and I thought I knew the risks involved with that.

I truly had no idea.

We were in position, neared the bank, ready to bypass security and make our way to the lift. I was feeling good about the job, except for Dice. Usually he bubbles with maniac energy before a job, but not this time. Now he's cold and distant, staring off at the building and puffing on a cigar. I wanted more than anything to else to talk to him, but I knew it just wasn't the right time for that. He needed the silence.

The timer on the vehicle's dashboard rings, when it stops, we knew exactly how long we had:

2 Minutes.

We turned into the lowest of the sub-parking levels, and pulled into a dark slot not far from the secure lift. Now, we wait for the first defence of the day. My steel blue watch hands glowed an eerie blue.

1 Minute.

Sooner or later, the signal was given. Dice along with me and some other teammates of ours jump out of the van, rushing towards the goal.

...

The secure elevator opened right up. Once we were inside, I took a can of spray paint and coated the camera dome. It didn't matter if security saw the blackout, because nothing could stop the elevator once it's moved. We wasted no time. Once the camera was done, we geared up, careful not to seem too normal. Flashy was the game here, and as soon as all that was abandoned, it was like we were never here.

I watch the floor number count up slowly above the control panel, biting my lip.

25 Stories. 26. There was a faint (bing) every time the number changed. 27 Stories, 28. 29.

My palms are sweating as I try to hold my baton as steadily as possible without rending it too slippery due to sweat. I always get the shakes right before I get into a huge situation. I close my eyes and try to focus all my anger. We're almost there.

(Bing)

The elevator came to a jerking halt and the doors slide open. A young vault manager was waiting for us. She looked up, froze in fear, dropping the papers she was holding. I don't remember much about her, but I'll never forget her scream. It wasn't even particularly memorable. Like most, it started like a high-pitched yelp and ended in hysterical sobbing. The timing is what threw me off. During most robberies, it takes a few seconds before someone lets out a yelp. Sometimes there's this strange silence through the whole thing because everyone's too shocked or scared to move. But not this time. As soon as the elevator doors opened, the screaming started.

I grabbed her by the hair and threw her into one of the teller windows. Almost as if on cue, everyone in the bank knew what was going on.

Our team got to work, hastily neutralizing the threats and making the most out of the very limited time we had.

...

"All clear," Music to my ears. A grin paints my face, and I take a deep breath, looking out the window, the various skyscrapers of Neon City greeting me. I looked at my watch. We've been inside for 1 minute and 20 seconds. The easy part was over.

I take another deep breath and let it out slowly. My pulse is fast, and I have to keep it under control.

Then the screaming started again. I storm over to one of the captives, tears flowing down their face. I felt sorry for them, but tried not to, nevertheless a part of me burning with guilt. I look away and try to block out their screams, but I couldn't. My concentration is breaking.

Within my quick flash of rage, I slam my weapon against their head causing them to fall, but that didn't change anything.

I felt guilty, but even more than that, I felt powerful.

That was the easy part, and it was all over.. What didn't cross my mind is how we'd get out of here.


	3. King's Row

_- **Hudson " Dice " Harrison** _

_- **Y. Holmbyre Fleet** _

_\- ' **Shine a Light' Casino - Blue District  
** _

All eyes are on me as I make the move, with the stakes high as the amount currently totals over $56,000.

I've seen bet more than this, but I'm just getting started. I place the card down along with some chips, met with a shift in mood. Surprise. I don't bother using logic or any type of trick up my sleeve except for certain circumstances, which in this case hasn't happened yet.

I play along, going the way I want to, winning every time because that's how luck is, is it not? Usually when normal players try to beat the system they fail miserably because after all, its set up so the 'house' always wins.

I don't have a problem with that, because after all, I own the 'house' along with control over Green and Blue District (That is, if I could eliminate Blaire.).

Murmurs of disappointment can be heard as the players clear the table, except for one. I could tell it's a disguise, because I could see a few specks of blue hair in the attempt of covering up.

That's fine when someone's got a bad hair day, but that's not the problem. What I do have a problem, is when undercover cops try (but failing) to infiltrate, bringing in more problems to deal with.

And I hate them with a passion.

"Looks like it's you and me, greenie." I rearrange the setup, starting anew. I know its Blaire under that veil, but I'm not going to reveal that yet. All I have to do is play along, hoping her guard's let down.

I wait.

She glances at her setup, but eventually focuses on me, a serious face.

How funny.

She draws out a card, not caring to which it is, because after all, she's already got me in her sights. A bad move indeed, but what would that matter?

"I know what you're doing here," Blaire finally speaks, her gaze sharp. "Why don't you give it up?"

Her first mistake? Revealing too early.

I chuckle, leaning back in my chair and pulling out a cigar, lighting it.

"Wow, I'm quite scared.." I sarcastically remark, putting all my tone of voice to mock. "What're going to do, Blaire? Throw me in a cell?"

It seems that I've provoked her, and as a result she quickly gets up, slamming her hands on the table. "Don't. Take me as a fool.." She growls, practically fuming as she stares me down.

"Oh, but I already did.." I only manage to smirk, knowing with the fact that she can't make any moves without alerting too much attention. "Besides, I'm only enjoying a bit of escapism from this terrible world-"

She seemed to have enough of my taunts as she storms to me, forcing me off my chair and cuffing my wrists behind my back.

Her second mistake? Letting emotions get the best of her.

"Oh. Getting straight to the point?" I blink, taking a moment to realize that I've been rendered useless. "Now that's not very fun of you.."

"I don't have time to be playing around with you," Blaire responds, irritated. "Now make yourself useful and co-operate with me."

I ignore her, my mind racking with ways to escape this temporary trap. Handcuffs are specifically used in a way to disable the attacker, positioned in a way that makes attacking hard, in this case behind my back.

However, it has one weakness: The locking mechanism's easy to break out of. It's simple, really, any piece of flat metal jammed and forced on the mechanism would disable it in minutes flat, provided you have the mobility to do so.

In a few seconds flat, I silently slip out of her trap, now beginning to ruin the cuffs themselves.

"I'd gladly play with you all day," I smirk, met with Blaire's shocked expression as the metal links go flying. "But you enforcers have no sense of fun, don't you all?-"

I'm met with her gun in my vision as soon as I've finished my sentence, her eyes full of rage. Blowing smoke in her face, I sit down, uncaring whether she'd fire or not, and I see her finger on the trigger.

...

(Click)

Nothing happens. She looks at the gun, then at me, her knuckle now white, slightly shaking.

Her third mistake? Being under-prepared.

"Now since you're here, let's make a deal, shall we?" I say, leaning back in my chair yet again. "Work for me, Blaire-"

"The hell I would..!" She snaps, interrupting me just as I finish my sentence.

"As expected.." I dig through my trench coat and place a pile of wrapped bills on the table, in her sight.

$100,000.

"You think I'd sell myself short to money?" Blaire eyes me, disgust in her voice. "I'll never waver to your tricks.."

"Oh, you'll be surprised, my friend.." I add more stacks of bills on the table. "How much power it holds."

$200,000.

She refuses to even look at the pile now, as if she's too good to add a little more freedom in her life. "What are you playing me as?" She asks, impatient.

With every refusal, I add more to the stack, hoping to break through her shell.

$450,000.

"I know you more than you do, Blaire.." I smirk, shaking off the excess ash from my cigar. "You want something more, don't you? I could tell."

Blaire's expression changes from anger to curiosity, to a slight hint of desperation. It's working, and I could tell.

"Money can't replace justice.." She whispers, tense.

"And justice isn't fair. You're blinded, my friend.." I reply, the stacks covering my side of the table.

$600,000.

"Go on, Blaire. Join me." I press, and she now looks down. "'I'll give you all the pleasure you want, think of the power you'll have when you give yourself up.."

"I'll never give up my job."

$800,000.

Blaire's expression tenses. I've never seen someone falter so much. I could tell she's conflicting between her duty and the taste of power. Seeing her desperation gives me a thrill.

$1,000,000.

She's lost it. Though I think, because one of her hands cover part of her face, and she's shaking, laughing irrationally.

"Hah.. With power in my hands.." Blaire grips the table, steadying herself. "All those looks of fear in their faces.." She grins maniacally, looking at me.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses, my sweet enforcer.." I stand, slowly walking away from the table. I take one last look at my broken rival.

"You're damn crazy.." She hisses, taking a wad of cash, throwing it at me as she rises.

"As are you," I catch the wad straight in my hand, unblinking. "It's been fun playing with you, my friend.." I turn away, leaving her behind, outraged.

...

The room is silent. I enjoy a glass of wine, my mind wandering, making me wonder what would change if Blaire did cave.

_(How I wonder..)_

She'd give up control of District Blue leaving it to fall to my hands, and would take orders from me from then on, because after all, I'd practically own her.

At times she'd act out, but I'd make sure that wouldn't happen. Either I'd deal with it myself, or I'd send out my own followers, bringing her back to her place in no time. And hopefully over time, she'd eventually forget her goals and remain loyal.

Perhaps one day she'd want some love. And I'd give it to her slowly- My breath grows slightly heavier at the thought, a warm feeling forming in my chest. -Her soft moans as I explore every inch of her body, wondering how she'd managed to stay strong for so long..

I imagine myself ruling over District Green and Blue with an iron fist, all those beneath me easy to control. How wonderful that would be.. Because either way I'll have control in the end, and that starts with Blaire's disappearance.

I snap my fingers, calling forth the only member I trust. "Turtle. In here, now."

 _"Sir,"_ Hermit Turtle arrives in a matter of seconds, awaiting my command. He adjusts various straps on his clothing, eyeing me.

"I have a request, my friend.." I smile, downing the last drops of wine in my glass. "I want you to take out Blaire for me."

Hermit nods, turning to leave before I stop him.

"I know you've been working hard, Turtle.." I say, leaning back. "So I want you to toy a bit with her, have some fun yourself.. If you know what I mean.."

Hermit grins, a spark of mischief in his eyes before he turns away, covering his face with his bandana. "Alright, Sir. Just count on me."


	4. Last Charade

Neon City has changed, ever since _that time_.. Dice makes his way to a private place, free from disturbances and pesky, flashing lights. Various headlines caught his attention:

> _**Blue District's Enforcer found dead** _
> 
> _**Scandal snags heartthrob Officer** _
> 
> _**Green District's 'Hermit Turtle' guilty of murder** _
> 
> _**Unknown price spike in Blue District's Casino Entry** _

He shrugs it off, darkness enveloping the surroundings as he nears his destination, blowing smoke and flicking away the small stub of what's left of the cigar. He sees an outline in the shadows, but knows its Ace, with him walking up.

"Money has made you corrupt, Hudson.." Ace stands down, his fists clenched, ready to defend against a strike. "I wanted you to understand that I haven't forgotten what you've put me through.. _That event._ "

Dice remains silent, eyeing Ace. Whatever weapon he's got up his sleeve, he'll make sure to put extra distance between himself and certain death. He adjusts his shades, unfazed. The darkening sky was still enough for him to see out of those tinted lenses.

"Hudson." Ace's voice grows impatient, his expression angered. "You can't make your debt disappear, you know what you've done. Admit it."

"Perhaps you're right in a way.." Dice finally replies, voice surprisingly low. "But after all you were useful to me, and that's all that matters." He turns around, leaving Ace stunned and shocked at the words that dawned on him. _Used_.

Ace draws his breath and slides out a needle, rushing towards Dice without any regard to whether he notices or not. He lashes out, but Dice manages to sidestep, deflecting it and diminishing the effectiveness of Ace's attack.

"Oh, I see.." Dice grins, throwing Ace off balance with a sharp prick stinging his arm. He on the other hand, smiles like he'd just struck gold. "Resorting to dirty tactics, eh, _Jackie?_ "

Ace releases the needle, then grabbing what looks like bronze, slipping it on his knuckles. Brass knuckles. When an ordinary punch can't do the job, add a bit of weight and something on, and it could most likely finish it.

"I've already have, dear _friend_.." He smiles, Russian accent strongest at the word 'friend'. "And now, you're a dead man walking."

Dice takes a moment to examine his arm, the pain now dulling. "Poison? Oh, please.."

"-Fast acting, dear friend," Ace boasts, taking pride now knowing that victory is surely near the edge. "In 3 minutes, you'll be dead and gone.."

Dice doesn't hesitate and swiftly pulls out his revolver, firing a shot at Ace. He misses, reloading for another shot while Ace charges towards him, ready for the knockout. Managing to get 2 bullets in, Dice sees him in the edge of his sight, and runs towards where Ace used to stand.

(It must have some left in it,) Dice thinks, unfortunately interrupted by being pulled back by Ace. He whirls around, delivering a punch to his face, which Ace blocks. Trying to push him off, he persists by landing 4 consecutive punches, one knocking off his shades.

"Cheeky bastard," Dice grunts, feeling lightheaded. (The effects must be setting in..) Grabbing Ace's tie, he pulls it down at the same time that he brings his knee up, catching his face as Ace stumbles to the ground, disoriented.

Dice wastes no time. Grabbing the needle from the ground, he slides it out of sight as Ace recovers, bringing out a switchblade. (Still a few drops of liquid.. Good.)

Small lights begin to slowly consume his vision as he stands his ground despite the increasing effects.

"Time is ticking boy," Ace taunts, rushing in when Dice refuses to move from his spot. "How much longer can you take Death's presence?"

"Just enough to bring you down with me," He readies to strike as Ace lands a hit on his shoulder, sending a huge wave of pain through him, both falling to the ground struggling. As Ace lifts the knife up ready to strike again, Dice swiftly brings up the needle, striking him. It didn't matter where, as long as the poison reached him, and it did.

Ace's eyes widen, realizing far too late that he'd share the same fate as his rival. "Y-You-" He chokes, grip loosening on the knife, effects already magnifying with each dose. 2 strikes, 3, 4.

Dice throws the needle far, with it shattering in bits, trying to force Ace off him, heavy due to weakness. He pries Ace's knife off his hands, landing as much hits as he could before Ace's eyes fade.

" _Beannached leat_ , my precarious comrade."

Ace limps, lifeless. The taste of iron fills Dice's mouth as he struggles up, coughing. He takes one last look at Ace, dropping the bloodied knife, struggling to keep his balance as he leans on himself.

"My debts are free now, _Jackie_.." He laughs quietly, voice now hoarse. " _You little rascal.._ "

Dice collapses to his knees, strength taken. Victory was his, all right. It cost him everything.

And Death claimed two fine rulers that night.


End file.
